Twin Mirror
by Yuyksei
Summary: Two pairs of siblings set upon with pasts that defers however linked...They meet and things begins to happens that draws all four of them together...
1. Chapter 1

"This is it Raku, my brother, this is finally the last time," Mana recited her speech excitingly. "This will be the school we'll finally stay at for the rest of our years!"

"I'm not so sure Mana," Raku said bluntly. "You know our Father's job is not really that stable, we might have to move again without warning at all."

"Mou, Raku! Why did you have to say that," Mana pouted. "He promised us this would be the last time."

"He said it might be," Raku corrected her. "Come on, we have to go and register." Mana reluctantly followed he elder brother into their new school.

"Here you go and welcome to Sekyou Academy of Arts," Miss Tanake smiled at the new students handing them their schedules. "Manaru Shirata, you are in Class 1-D. Rakusowa Shirata, you are in Class 2-A. It's mid-morning already, so I'll inform all of your afternoon senseis that you won't be in class until after lunch."

"Thank you Miss Tanake," Raku said politely bowing. "I apologize for coming in so late."

Miss Tanake smile sweetly. "Oh do not worry; I understand you have had it rough with the move."

Raku sighed as he turned to leave. Mana thanked the receptionist; retrieving her own schedule and leaving with her brother. "Ah come on Raku, we get to skip half a day of school!" Mana said enthusiastically.

Raku said nothing as he glared at his sister. "I told you to not wonder around the school and what did you do: wonder. We got lost the whole morning trying to find the front office; that was very annoying, Mana."

Mana laughed. "But this school is very big Raku, I couldn't help but get lost easily," she admitted jokingly. Mana ran, twirling as she stopped in front of the school's statue fountain. "Look at this Raku, it's wonderful."

"Yeah sure," her brother replied nonchalantly as he held a far off gaze.

Suddenly Mana's stomach growled and she blushed sheepishly. "Heh I guess I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat in the cafeteria, Raku." She beckoned her brother latching onto his arm to follow.

"Why would the cafeteria be open when the students are still in class?" Raku asked skeptically. Not a moment later did the school's bell ring and students were coming out of classrooms. Raku looked at watch and schedule gravely, and stared at his sister's smug face. He frowned and started walking away. Laughing softly to herself, she followed after her brother.

"Wow their food here is great Raku! Not like our old school where all they served were leftovers," Mana proclaimed while eating the bento box the cafeteria provided.

"Yeah sure," Raku said in a daze. Chin propped up on his wrist; Raku stared into the distant land. His own food was left untouched.

Mana looked at her elder brother and let out a sigh. "Raku please, will you stop moping for once."

Raku frowned and turned to stare at his sister. "What gave you the idea I was moping?"

"I'm your sister, I could tell. Here I'll go buy us a drink, be right back." Mana got up and left the table. Raku resumed his previous daze to a distant place.

Two cans of orange sodas popped out of the machine and Mana picked them up. She stared down at them gloomily. 'Raku why can't you let of.' She thought to herself. 'You always were able to, but why not this time?'

Lost in thoughts, Mana's gaze wondered to the school's orchard of Krysires full in bloom. 'Krysires their so pure,' Mana thought thinking back to Raku when she spotted a person in one of the trees.

"What is that guy thinks he's doing?!" Mana said aloud, alarmed. "He could get himself really hurt!" Hugging the soda cans, she ran as fast as she could to try and help the person out. Mana saw that the person wore the school's authorized school uniform. "Hey are you crazy!" Mana shouted to the person. "What do you think you're doing high up in that tree? Get down before you hurt yourself." The student turned around to look at Mana. She was mesmerized as piercing icy violet eyes stared into her, clashing with his midnight blue hair. Mana's voice was taken from her.

Silently, the boy jumped down and landed in front of Mana. He stood up straight showing his height over Mana's. In his hands was small kitten and looking closely at it, she saw that it was trembling in fear and its hind leg was smeared with blood.

"It's hurt," the boy spoke snapping Mana out of her reverie. "Here, take care of it." Without waiting, the boy placed the small kitten into Mana's unsteady arms and walked away.

Mana blinked a few times having no idea what just happened. 'That boy,' Mana thought. 'I didn't even get his name!' Her head slumped down as she walked back to where her brother was waiting for her.

"What's in your arms Mana?" Raku asked watching his sister carefully place the kitten onto the table.

"It's a small kitten and its leg is injured also," Mana explained.

"Where did you get it from?" Raku questioned further.

"A boy gave it to me. He had rescued this little one from a Krysires tree and handed it to me," Mana nearly poked fun at her brother after seeing his solemn, surprised reaction and then trying to hide it.

"Here let me take a look at her," Raku said taking the kitten from Mana and looking at its wound.

"How do you know it's a girl Raku?" Mana asked teasingly.

Raku glared at his sister not saying anything. He went through his bag and took out a roll of bandages. Diligently, Raku cleaned the kitten's wound and protected it with a small wrap of bandages. "There you go," he said with a quirk smile. Raku turned to see his sister smiling at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing," she said taking a sip of her soda. The bell then rang ending lunch period and students were returning to their classes.

"Well let's go," Raku said grabbing his bag. He gave the kitten back to Mana but it wouldn't let go of his arm. He tried to dislodge it but the kitten sank it pint-sized claws into his shirt. "It hurts! Hey you, let go."

"I think it wants to stay with you," Mana interpreted. "Well take care of it Raku. Meet up with you later."

"Wait Mana," Raku called out desperately. "What am I suppose to do with you now? I don't think kittens are allowed to be brought to class." Raku stared at the fragile little thing as it stared back wit large innocent eyes. Heaving a sigh, Raku began walking to his class after lunch. "You're dead when I find you Mana," he mumbled irritated as the small kitten decided to sleep in his arms.

"Class, please welcome a new student who's joining us today," the teacher spoke writing a name on the board. "His name is Rakusowa Shirata."

"Hearing his name, Raku slid the door opened and walked in. He could already feel everyone's eyes on him or actually the little kitten on his head. It let out a little meow as the student's attention was focused to it. Raku sighed as he tried to take the kitten off his head again.

While he was looking for his class, the kitten took the chance to climb onto his head even with its bad leg. Before Raku realized it was there, the kitten entwined its claws into his hair. "You've really been causing me too much problem," Raku told the kitten. It cooed in Raku's arms oblivious of his mischievous self. "Rakusowa Shirata, age 15, nice to meet you all," Raku recited his welcome speech once again and then looked at the teacher.

"Ah yes," Mr. Kerugma said hastily snapping out of his own amusement. "Mr. Shirata there's an empty seat in front of Kaoru. Mr. Kuita, please raise your hand. If you ask questions you could ask him also."

Raku walked toward the back of the class as he saw the one with his hand up engrossed in a book of art. Without greetings or anything between the two, Raku sat down in his seat turning his attention to the teacher.

Mr. Kerugma stood upfront not knowing what to do, as he just returned back to his lesson. Rakusowa was a student he might have to deal with later.

After awhile, the teacher's lesson began to bore Raku. He instead found more interest in staring out the window. His thoughts began to drift into the past and were lost for awhile until a shriek brought him back. Raku stared around and found the kitten was missing. 'Now where has that little rascal run off to?' He thought.

"Hey mister! Will you remove your little fur ball away from Kaoru-sama!"

"Huh?" Raku said obliviously as he saw he was surrounded by a group of girls around him. They surprised him by crowding around like bees. "What are you—?"

A girl screamed and Raku's ears nearly bled. "Kaoru-sama you mustn't let that fur ball lick you like that!"

Raku turned around in his seat to see the little kitten licking the person's face behind him. The guy had the most piercing icy violet eyes that radiated coldest and seem to be able to freeze a person's soul.

"Uh," Raku scoffed as the little kitten tried to climb onto the guy's midnight blue hair. "Hey what are you doing?" Raku asked the rascal trying to retrieve the kitten.

The girls shrieked again as the kitten held fast on the cold boy's hair. "Kaoru-sama's hair is being ruined!" Raku ears rang painfully as he flinched from the girls' volume.

Raku scoffed again getting really annoyed with the girls' shrieking and wailing. He had a sister who some-times were like them, but she wasn't as irritating pesky as these girls.

"Girls return your seats now!" Mr. Kerugma said strictly. "Mr. Kuita and Mr. Shirata, please resolve your problem outside my classroom since you two seem to not be able to pay attention anyway." He pointed a finger to the door telling the two to go right then. Silently the two boys got up and headed out the door. Mr. Kerugma let out a sigh not knowing what to do now with two slackers in his class.

Once outside, Kaoru gently untangled the small kitten from his hair and handed it back to the taller boy. Looking at the kitten, he was sure that it was the one he rescued from the dog. "Where did you get this kitten?" Kaoru couldn't help asking the dark violet hair boy in front of him. He scratched the kitten's ears as it burrowed further into the depths of Raku's arms.

"Huh well a boy gave it to my sister and she dumped the little rascal on me. It's been nothing but trouble," Raku explained heaving a long sigh.

The two returned to their seats again, Raku having the kitten in his arms. He let it sit atop of his desk when the bell rang for passing period. Raku stared at the clock dully as he got up to leave.

The rest of the day felt very boring for Raku. His senseis were boring also and near the end, he had actually fallen asleep in class. He only woke up when the kitten had caused trouble again. "I don't know how the rest of your senseis let you keep that fur ball with you the whole day, but I won't have any of that in my class!" the sensei kept on ranting but Raku didn't pay attention at all. His sensei let him off on a warning and never brings the kitten back to school again. Raku didn't really care about things like that anymore. It was erased from his brain as Raku went looking for his sister.

"Raku!" Mana shouted spotting her brother across the courtyard. She ran to meet up with him when she bumped into somebody. "Oh I'm sorry," she apologized.

"What happened Kaoru?" voice filled nectar was heard from behind the tall boy Mana hit. When the person showed her face, Mana could not help but stare. A beautiful young lady with sparkling golden hair and shining golden eyes stepped out. She couldn't even help gasp when she saw the person she bumped into was the boy from this morning. His piercing eyes softened when he looked at the beautiful girl.

"Oh I'm sorry again for bumping into you," Mana apologized bowing slightly. "I'm in a rush to meet my brother. Excuse me."

"What a polite girl," Kaire observed smiling.

"Are you okay Kaire?" Kaoru asked holding onto her shoulder and hand.

Kaire chuckled softly. "No need for such worries Kaoru. Hurry or we'll be late for practice." Kaoru looked at her skeptically as he walked with her to skate practice.

"What happened to you Mana?" Raku asked when his sister stepped in front of him out of breath.

"I'm fine," Mana answered her face still flushed; though she looked really excited. "I saw him again Raku!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The one who gave me the kitten!" Mana informed hastily. "He's so handsome beautiful, oh I wish I could get to know him, Raku. His eyes, they looked so mystified with that strange shade color. Oh but that girl was with him, maybe they are going out. She looked; no she must be an angel."

"Strange shade?" Raku repeated the words quizzically. His mind drifted to that person, but could it be him? "Hey Mana, did the guy have dark blue hair and just a little under my height?"

"Come to think of it, yeah. Why, do you know him Raku?!"

"Hmm I think he was the one in my class."

"Oh Raku you must introduce us!" Mana pleaded.

'Wha-what! How could I when I barely know the guy?" Raku asked when Mana began to use her old routine to get him to do anything.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help myself overhear you two talking about Kaoru Kuita." The siblings turned to see a sandy haired older boy who was a little taller than Raku. "Pardon if I am intruding," he said politely. "But it seems you two are new here and have no idea who the Twin Legends are."

"Twin Legends?" the two said together blinking in confusion.

The elder boy laughed softly. "Let me start over and introduce myself, my name is Tsegi Sadiwa." He outstretched his right hand.

"I'm Rakusowa Shirata and this is my sister Manaru. It's nice to meet you also," Raku introduced them shaking Sadiwa's outstretched hand.

"Well nice to become acquaintances with you two, Shirata-san, Manaru-chan."

"Oh you can just call me Mana," she said shaking Sadiwa's hand also. "So Sadiwa-san why did you call those two Twin Legends. Are they going out?"

"Oh you mistaken Mana-chan," Sadiwa chuckled. "They are absolutely not going out. How could they when they are biological twins."

Mana gasped at the news and Raku just leaned against a tree for support, holding onto the kitten sleeping safely in the crevice of his folded arms.

"I would've never believed that they were twins," Mana said. "Their appearance is not the same at all."

"That is true," Sadiwa agreed. "But I can assure you that they are twins. Though it is kind of strange to how a pair of twins could have such different appearance and personality also."

Raku stared at Sadiwa when Mana was the one who asked, "What do you mean by that Sadiwa-san?"

"Well Kuita-kun has a very cold demeanor and could be a pain of an antisocial. While on the other hand, Kaire-chan is very sweet and loves talking to people. Though a sickness also sets her apart from her healthy brother. It has been with her since birth and with it made Sadiwa-kun very protective of his sister.

"It sounds like they care for each other a lot," Mana said empathizing with them. She knew how it was with her own brother and herself. "So that girl I saw with him is stricken with an illness within her? But she seemed quite healthy with out brief little encounter. What kind of illness does she have?"

Sadiwa's face changed into sadness. "It's a disease that could strike her at any moment, especially if she is under stress or overexert herself. It makes her tire easily. Kaoru's an athlete and Kaire is the calmness that keeps him calm. Well that my theory anyway."

Sadiwa laughed rubbing the back of his neck. He saw his comments caught the siblings' solemn attention. "My, my I guess I got carried away with myself." He admitted sheepishly. "Anyway I must be going now. It was great to have a chat with you two even though I did most of the talking. Heh."

"Where are you going Sadiwa-san?" Mana asked curious.

"Oh I am the president of the skate club here and it would be bad if the president is there late on the very first meeting."

"Really? Do you guys skate on pavement freestyle or do you guys have ramps? I love skating ramps!"

Her words made Sadiwa laugh. "I'm sorry Mana-chan but we don't have that at this school." Mana looked at Sadiwa confused. "If you would like, you could follow me and I'll show you what I meant."

"Sure coming Raku?" Mana asked her brother innocently.

He in turn glared at her. "Do you think I have a choice in this?" he asked grimly. "I can't let my younger sister wonder alone and besides you're the one with the house key. This means I can't go home without you anyway. And worst of all you dumped this little kitten on me."

"That's why I have the house key," Mana said triumphantly. She went over to scratch the kitten's ear. "Besides I think the little guy really likes you." The kitten meow loudly responding to her touch and comment.

Still reluctant, Raku followed behind his sister to wherever they were going. Soon they reached a pair of double doors and Sadiwa held the keys in his hands.

"You see," Sadiwa began to explain. "We don't skate with wheels or ramps." He opened the door wide for them to see what's inside. "We…


	2. Chapt1 part 2

"_You see," Sadiwa began to explain. "We don't skate with wheels or ramps." He opened the door wide for them to see what's inside_.

"We use blade and ice."

Chapter 1 part 2

The siblings were in awe to see how many people were down on the ice. "That's the right there Raku," Mana said pointing. He followed Mana's finger to a moving pair below and he saw one was Kaoru. The other, who he was holding above his head, must be his sick sister, Kaire.

"Showing off to the beginners are we now, Kuita?" Sadiwa teased as they descended the stairs.

The twins had finished their routine and were coming to a stop in front of the trio. Mana couldn't hide her appraisal for the two. "Kuita-sans, you two were wonderful, amazing!" she said then clamming up quickly.

Kaire chuckle softly. "Thank you and please don't be so formal. Just call me Kaire and it seems you know us already but we haven't had the pleasure to know you two. Even we've been on a trip together already."

Mana blushed shyly, making Kaire smile. "This is Manaru Shirata and her brother, Rakusowa." Sadiwa introduced them. "They wanted to see the skate club, so I brought them along. So what do you think, Mana-chan? You think you'll like the ice as much as ramps?"

Mana blushed again. "Your guys' routine was great and I would love to try skating on the ice for once."

"Oh skate club is open to anyone who wants to join," Kaire said kindly.

"Oh really? I've skated before, just not on ice."

Kaire smiled like a mother. "You don't have to be shy Shirata-chan," Kaire said taking Mana's hands.

"Please call me Mana," Mana insisted.

"Mana-chan, don't worry we always welcome a newbie."

Mana blushed red and Kaire laughed softly. Kaoru touched his sister's shoulder. "We must go Kaire," he said solemnly. "The coach is waiting for us."

"Well let's talk again soon," Kaire said before letting her brother guide her away.

Raku was staring at the two twins and he still couldn't believe that they were twins. At that moment, Kaoru looked up at him. Piercing icy amethyst stared at dull moss-green eyes. Neither side flinching from the other's coldness that each projected. Yet something was made. Finally the stare broke between the two letting them separate and return to their own guises again.

"Kaire, you mustn't overexert yourself," Kaire instructed brotherly. "Your health is a great concern to me."

Kaire smiled at her brother. "Silly Kaoru, my health has been great for the last year, at least."

Kaoru's piercing gaze softens as he looked at his dear sister with sadness. They slid to a stop in front of their coach and were told to perform the routine that won them the national title. Kaoru was reluctant and he knew already that their coach just trying to show them off for him. He was about to protest but Kaire had already agreed not letting Kaoru have the chance to argue.

"Kaire, you—"

"Stop worrying so much Kaoru or you won't be able to concentrate or enjoy yourself."

Hearing her words, Kaoru finally stopped. No music guides them as they played their own. They ice skated backwards hand-in-hand, and then separated to do the same stunts at each side of the ice rink. Next, they rejoined, on opposite sides. Kaoru supported Kaire by holding her as they glided on the ice.

"Wow they are amazing," Mana observed breathless. Raku remained quiet standing beside his sister. "Is that why they are called Twin Legends, Sadiwa-san?"

He nodded smiling sadly. "Yes that pair is always in sync," he said. "Maybe because they are twins, but I just think they have the natural talents as athletes."

"That was wonderful Kaire-chan!" Mana praised as the twins came to their side of the rink again.

"Thank you," Kaire panted smiling.

"Kaire," Kaoru said holding onto his sister.

"Kaoru please you worry too much," his sister teased. Her brother frowned and she waved it away. "But I'll sit down for awhile and talk to Mana-chan, okay?"

Kaoru looked at his sister and then helped her off the ice. "I'm going to go help the new beginners," he said. "I'll be back later. Sadiwa-san, you shouldn't just sit there doing nothing."

"You know I was just waiting for the two of you to be done before getting onto the ice," Sadiwa joked tapping his own skates. Kaoru glared at him as he turned around. Sadiwa got up and followed Kaoru.

"Don't scare them too much Kaoru," Kaire smiled calling out to her brother.

"Kuita-kun is still serious as ever, ne? Kaire-chan?" Sadiwa asked jokingly getting onto the ice also.

Kaire giggled. "Please Sadiwa-san, help him before he make all of them run away," Kaire mocked sadness.

"As the elder commands," Sadiwa went along.

Raku was getting bored again. While his sister was talking to the twins, Raku slipped outside to climb the Lycoris tree that was situated at the school front entrance. "This school has too many different trees." Raku remarked looking skyward through the tree's shade. The kitten cooed still in his arms.

Kaoru stared at the new skaters. Some had just come out because he was there, others to goof off, and there were some who knew how to skate but had a smug, conceited attitude with them. Though they all became whimpering idiots in the end after experiencing Idoka's harsh practice and Kaoru's stares. Only some were brave enough to last and actually stay to enjoy and improve on the sport.

After a couple of hours of practice, Kaoru became restless. "Excuse me I must go," he bowed respectfully and left. Kaoru was annoyed by all the squabbling everyone was making.

He looked for his sister and saw she was still talking to the girl named Mana. Their distinct conversation ended when they saw him coming. The two burst into fits of giggles, when he got off the ice. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Kaire said surreptitiously. "Let's go Mana." Giggling like girls, the two got up and started walking out of the stadium.

"Kaire, what—?"

"I invited Mana to your soccer practice," she finally explained.

Kaoru frowned. "Where's her brother then? Doesn't she need to go fine him and go home with him?" Kaoru sounded edgy since he did relish the idea of taking the two with them.

"Yeah where is my brother?" Mana wondered also as the exited the building. "Oh well, he couldn't have gotten far and he can't go home without me since I have the key. Anyway, my brother has that strange ability to appear when you at least expect. So we'll find before we leave."

Kaire smiled. She enjoyed talking to this girl with her energetic personality. Kaoru walked a few steps behind them. His eyes began to wonder about as the real world dissolved to dreams. "Hey there he is," Mana's voice brought Kaoru back as he looked to the tree she directed her own gaze to.

Raku slumbered atop the tree. On his stomach was the small kitten, that he held on protectively with one arm tucking it safely in his hold.

"Idiot Raku," Mana huffed. "He's always dazing off and now he could sleep anywhere also." Mana shrugged her shoulder as she went to wake her brother.

"Kaire why?" Kaoru asked coming beside her.

"Kaoru, really you must relax," his sister insisted as they watched Mana grabbed a huge stick to poke her brother with. "We can't just stay clamped always." Kaire looked at Kaoru's face giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Kaoru look over to Mana and Raku again. "She's going to hit the kitten," Kaoru observed before rushing toward Mana. She wasn't long enough to poke at her brother softly, so instead she settled on slamming the thick stick hard against the tree to wake him up.

Raku felt tremor as he was violently awaken from his quiet slumber. Words crept into his hazy mind. "Raku get your lazy self up!" He turned his head to glare at her as she kept on slamming the stick on the tree. For one thing, the tree was old, so with Mana's fury upon its trunk, the tree swayed dangerously.

"Mana, stop!" Raku shouted as he felt himself losing his grip on the tree and the kitten.

Mana actually stopped when she felt somebody brushed by her. Then she saw the kitten falling, and so was her brother. "Raku, watch out!" she shouted but it was too late.

Raku hooked his feet into the grooves of the tree as his body descended down backwards trying to catch the kitten. Kaoru rushed forward to catch the kitten also. Raku was able to grab the kitten but his foot came loose and he began to tumble head first down the tree. Seeing that he was in the way, Kaoru tried to maneuver around the falling body. He wasn't able to fast enough and became the cushion for Raku.

"Raku," Mana gasped worriedly.

"Kaoru!" Kaire cried worried also

Both girls ran to their brothers as they landed in a heap of a mess on the ground. The kitten lay atop of Raku and he was on top of Kaoru also.

"Are you two okay?" Kaire asked concerned.

"Bro are you dead yet?" Mana asked.

"If I were I will always be haunting your dreams for the rest of my ghost life," Raku mumbled crankily. "Ow, that really hurt!"

Mana and Kaire giggled at Raku. "I love you too, my brother."

"Will you get off of me," Kaoru said breathlessly. Raku was lying atop of Kaoru's stomach, one of his elbows was closely pressuring his lungs, and it was cutting into his air supply.

"Kaoru," Kaire said as she and Mana helped Raku up first. "There are you okay?"

Kaoru got up also and checked brushed off the dust gathered on his clothes. "Yeah."

"How about you Raku?" Mana asked.

"Didn't you just want me dead a moment ago?" Raku asked sarcastically.

"You know that I was just joking."

Raku scoffed as he started checking the kitten over also. "At least the little rascal is unharmed," he said. "And I can't believe her, she still sleeping through all that. Geez all the trouble I went through."

"Oh hey Raku, Kaire-chan invited us to go watch Kuita-kun soccer practice," Mana informed her brother.

"And why would I want to go?" Raku asked dully.

"'Cause I have the house key and you can't get in without me," Mana threatened.

Raku glared at his sister as she pouted in return. She was using her old trick again and it was starting to work. "Fine," he said giving in.

"We're cleared now Kaire-chan," Mana said rushing to the older girl's side.

"That's wonderful, I'm glad Mana-chan," Kaire said happily.

"Let's go then," Kaoru said walking ahead of them. The two girls followed him and Raku unwillingly took the rear end of the troupe.

"Wow you guys have your own car," Mana said excitingly. "I didn't know you could drive Kuita-kun."

"Well let's just say my brother has special permission," Kaire said with a wink.

On the road the girls talked, as the boys sat in the front and not exchanging words at all. "There's this great ice cream parlor we always go to," Kaire began. "It has great ice cream. Would you guys like to try it out?"

"That's sound wonderful!" Mana cried happily. "Raku you want to go?" Her brother didn't say anything and she took that answer as a yes.

"Kaoru you wouldn't mind also right?" Kaire asked her brother. "We could stop there a moment before your practice." Kaoru didn't say anything as he turned down a road and Kaire knew the answer.

The car stopped in front of an ice cream parlor called "Takreumi's ICE PARLOR". The girls got out of the car first as they ran to get in line quickly. The boys followed close behind keeping an eye on their sisters. Though the two still felt caution between each other and wouldn't be at ease.

"The ice cream is great Kaire-chan!" Mana proclaimed eating her vanilla, chocolate chips ice cream cone. "Don't you want some Raku? It's really good."

"No thanks," he declined. "Sweets aren't really my thing."

"Old grouch." Mana muttered and Raku glared at her again.

Kaire chuckled softly watching the parody between the two siblings. Kaoru checked his watch and looked back at the group. "Kaire, we must leave now."

Raku and Mana looked at him as he got up from the table. "Are we going to make you late, Kaoru?" Kaire asked concerned.

Kaoru turned to looked at his sister and his stern look had softened to nearly a friendly face. "Don't worry," he reassured. "I'll make it in time."

The group piled into the car again and Kaoru drove off. They reached the practice field in ten minutes flat. Mana and Raku did not expect Kaoru to become a car demon. Mana had to rush out of the car as she felt sick already. Raku got a little dizzy, though Kaire remained subtle.

"I'm going to go change now," Kaoru told Kaire. "I'll be back soon."

The trio made their way to the bleachers and watched the soccer team practice. Mana was impressed on how good of a soccer player Kaoru was. After awhile it started to bore Raku. Kaoru was good and all but it was not that interesting to him. He got off the bleachers and eyed a soccer ball nearby. Leaving the kitten with Mana, Raku went to the ball and started playing with it.

The world around him seems to fade as Raku focused his attention to the soccer ball in front of him. "May I have it back," Kaoru's voice broke through Raku's concentration and made him drop the ball. Kaoru's icy eyes were combating with Raku's hazy ones again. "Would you mind giving me back the ball?"

Both sides relent and Raku kicked the ball back toward Kaoru. He didn't mean to but he kicked it a little too hard and it was too late to warn Kaoru. Though Kaoru didn't seem to mind as he trapped the ball and dribbled it back to the soccer field. Without a distraction again, Raku was forced to go sit by his sister again.

"Kaoru is really good," Mana commented. "How long has he been playing soccer Kaire-chan?"

"Not very long," Kaire replied. "He started playing last year with this team."

"Wow he's that good…"

Raku was bored not really interested in the girls' chatter, he felt like going to sleep again. Suddenly a ball came toward the stands. The girls shrieked in surprise while Raku reacted quickly. With an intense aura around him, Raku captured the fast flying ball with his chest and dropped it to his foot. Maneuvering the ball toward his right foot, Raku kicked it hard and the ball went flying toward the goalie box.

The ball had a clear path until it encountered a player on the way. With its velocity firmly secured, the ball took the player with it into the net. It happened so fast it left everybody there stunned. Nobody could speak as their eyes landed upon Raku, the person who made the extraordinary goal.

"Did you see that trap and what power he had in that kick…" words and murmurs began to burst as everyone wanted to know who the powerful kicker was.

'Man I shouldn't have done that.' Raku thought as he ran a hand through his hair annoyed.

Kaoru, the only who was not affected by Raku's feat, stared at the boy. Breaking away as people began to talk Kaoru walked toward the injured player, caused by Raku's power. "Kiba can you help me lift Taka to the bench. I think he was knocked out pretty badly."

Kiba nodded stunned as he helped Kaoru lift the unconscious player to the bench. "How is he Kaoru?" their coach asked concerned.

"He's fine," Kaoru said feeling Kiba's pulse. "Though I don't he could play soccer for awhile."

"What are we going to do now?" Taka said as all the other players joined them to hear the news. "We didn't have any substitutes already and now we're one player short."

"Well, well what happened here?" a creepy voice spoke behind the soccer team. They all turned to see it was Kokoro and his snotty soccer team. "It's seems you're one player short Kaoru."

"Beat it Kokoro," Kaoru snapped still inspecting the unconscious player. "I don't have time to deal with your nonsense of a rich snot team skill less today."

Kokoro flushed embarrassed as Kaoru's team laughed at his. "What are you talking about Kaoru?" Kokoro asked heatedly. "My team has skills that could beat yours easily. Remember we are in the top ten seed team in this district. And what about your black lamb of a team!"

Kaoru's team wanted to punch out Kokoro's lights as they stood their clenching an unclenching their fists. Though Kaoru stopped them from doing anything as he stood out himself. "I don't care what you say about us but…we'll beat you anytime. You all didn't make it to top ten with skills but your preppy parent's money."

Kokoro's face turned red. "Oh yeah Kaoru, how about we play a small game right now to decide who is best once and for all. We'll beat you on your own turf and prove that you all are losers and nothing more."

"What did you say?!"

"You just want your lights knocked out don't you?!"

Kaoru stopped his team from starting a brawl. "Fine we accept your challenge." He said solemnly.

Kokoro laughed as he and his team got their cleats out to play. "You're asking for it Kaoru. Let's go team." They walked away laughing.

"What are we going to do Kaoru?" Taka asked. "With Kiba injured like this we're one player short."

Kaoru turned around to look at their coach. "Sensei I hope you are not mad for me accepting their challenge," Kaoru apologized bowing.

His coach laughed. "Don't worry my boy, I think it is time we taught them that we are not the scapegoats of soccer. Come on let's go show them!"

"Yeah!" the whole team shouted.

"But being one player short is bad," the coach thought.

"Coach what about that guy who knocked Kiba out?" one of them suggested.

"Yea you're right that ball of his was really fast and strong. Does anybody know who he is? Ah, who cares let's just drag him here to play."

The coach laughed evilly. "Coach is really weird sometimes," the team discussed and they all agree.

Raku stare blankly at the soccer players who surrounded him. "You want me to do what?" he asked.

"Be on our team," one said. "We saw how strong you are and want you to play with us."

"What if I don't want to?" Raku asked bluntly. He did not want to join a team whatsoever of any kind.

"But you have to Raku," Mana piped up beside him.

"What are you talking about Mana?"

"It was your ball that knocked out their player," she began. "That means now it's your fault for losing them a player. And besides you'll be able to play beside Kuita-kun also." His sister and the whole team glared at him waiting for an answer. Raku have no idea what to do now.

Raku sighed as he stood outside the starting circle, a forward. 'How did I get myself into these messes?' Raku looked at his team now with annoyed eyes. Then he saw that Kaoru was staring at him from his position as the center midfield and he stared back. Suddenly Mana blew the whistle and the game began…


End file.
